Timeline
The following is a chronological timeline of every Rust episode. The list may be incomplete: Timeline Before April 20 *The Steve Buscemi Appreciation Society is founded.Rust w/ The Caffcast! - 20th April 2016 @50:16 *Pyrion Flax starts his adventure.40-year old man plays games "Rust" 1 *Pyrion Flax teams up with Barry, Muntacus and Plague, to create the Mafia.40-year old man plays games "Rust" 2 *ORCS is founded.Inside the ORC Haus: Day to Day with Orcs on Parade *The Mafia attack Parthia.40-year old man plays games "Rust" 2 @19:12 The Mafia've attacked Parthia before, as they claimed here. Pyrion Flax: "Okay, we're gonna hit Parthia again" April 20 'Rust - New Beginnings - PART #7' *Sips starts his adventure.Rust - New Beginnings - PART #7 *Sips meets Gentleman Jack, Purgantic and Mr Onion "Swamp Thing" for the first time and parts ways with them not much time later. *Sips builds his own base. 'Rust w/ The Caffcast! - 20th April 2016' *CaffCast starts his adventure.Rust w/ The Caffcast! - 20th April 2016 *Caff joins up with the "Rad Bears." *Caff is nearly killed by 95T1, but survives. *The Rad Bears hold their first live concert. *Caff creates his own personal assault force, with members Zaeto, Nettrup, BC Cranks, datboucher1 and ShieldGuy. *The Rad Bears and the assault force attempt to raid Pyrion Flax's base, but fail, as they only had one explosive. *''Berym's Shootout'' **The Rad Bears and the assault force break into Berym's base and steal some of his resources. **Berym finds out and kills Caff, starting a shootout between himself, the Rad Bears and the assault force. **Berym wins the shootout, killing some of Caff's crew, while the rest retreat and search for Caff. *Caff forms his new faction, the 300 and teams up with Turps and his team. '40-year old man plays games "Rust" 1 @00:00 – @08:48' *Caff arrives near Pyrion's base to apologize for the earlier raid, but the server lags too much and Barry's server is closed for some time. 'Rust: Rad Bears #1 - Back to the Base (Barry Server)' *SarahNightmare and Nettrup of the Rad Bears, return to the Rad Bears base.Rust: Rad Bears #1 - Back to the Base (Barry Server) 'Rust: Rad Bears #2 - New Clothes (Barry Server)' 'Rust: Rad Bears #3 - Caffcast (Barry Server)' *Caff and datboucher1 meet up with the Rad Bears again.Rust: Rad Bears #3 - Caffcast (Barry Server) 'Rust: Rad Bears #4 - Making an Album (Barry Server)' 'Rust: Rad Bears #5 - A Wild Barry (Barry Server)' *The Rad Bears help build Caff a new base.Rust: Rad Bears #5 - A Wild Barry (Barry Server) 'Rust: Rad Bears #6 - Band Practice' 'Inside the ORC Haus: Day to Day with Orcs on Parade' '40-year old man plays games "Rust" 2' *The Mafia try to get a supply drop, but lose it to Berym after a short gunfight. *Afterwards, the Mafia get into a shootout with a nearby town, with the victor being the town. '40-year old man plays games "Rust" 3' *Pyrion is killed by a member of the nearby town, GamingBenjamin "Benjamin."40-year old man plays games "Rust" 3 April 21 'Rust - Episode 1: Rainy Bears' *Wilsonator starts his adventure.Rust - Episode 1: Rainy Bears 'Rust - Episode 2: Tales of Kevin Kong' 'Rust - Episode 3: A Place to Call Home' *Wilsonator builds his base.Rust - Episode 3: A Place to Call Home 'Rust - Episode 4: Bear Hunting' 'Rust - Episode 5: Art King' *Wilsonator meets his neighbor, Yodes, and the two become friendly with each other.Rust - Episode 5: Art King 'Rust - Episode 6: Research Guy' 'Rust - Episode 7: Target Practice' 'Rust - Episode 8: The Key Conundrum' *Rust - Episode 8: The Key Conundrum @3:03 Wilsonator: "This episode is not gonna be a big batch one, because I've recorded about 2 or 3 batches tonight" 'Rust - Episode 9: Man vs Helicopter' *Wilsonator, luckiest motherfucker on this planet, survives straight-up being shot at by the Helicopter.Rust - Episode 9: Man vs Helicopter 'Rust - Home Sweet Home - PART #8' *Sips teams up with Purgantic "Waffletits."Rust - Home Sweet Home - PART #8 'Rust - The Rad Bears (Barry Server) 1' 'Rust - The Rad Bears (Barry Server) 2' 'Orc Central Command: Yogscast Community Server 1' '40-year old man plays games "Rust" 4' '40-year old man plays games "Rust" 5' April 22 'Rust: Mafia, The Family Part 1' *''Raid on Parthia'' **The Mafia successfully raid Parthia, killing two of its residents and gaining a huge amount of resources. 'Rust With The Yogscast (Barry's Community Server) - The Small Penis Society! #1' *Caff meets the Tiny Penis Society.Rust With The Yogscast (Barry's Community Server) - The Small Penis Society! #1 'Orc Central Command: Yogscast Community Server 2' *The Helicopter attacks and wrecks the ORCS.Orc Central Command: Yogscast Community Server 2 'Orc Central Command: Yogscast Community Server 3' 'Rust - Neighbors - PART #9' *Sips and Purgantic team up with Yoshed D Doodler.Rust - Neighbors - PART #9 'Rust - Luck Be My Lady - PART #10' *As Sips is about to get his first supply drop, he crashes.Rust - Luck Be My Lady - PART #10 'Rust - A Funeral to Remember - PART #11' 'Rust - Episode 10: Chupacabra' *Rust - Episode 10: Chupacabra @0:00 – 0:014 Wilsonator: "I got raided overnight" *Wilsonator's base is raided off-screen, some time before this video.Rust - Episode 10: Chupacabra *Wilsonator is killed by Antiflip. 'Pyrion & Barry play Rust - 22nd April 2016!' *The Mafia raid Sips Village. *Believing that the Mafia are gonna kill him, Berym kills Barry.Pyrion & Barry play Rust - 22nd April 2016! **Despite Barry telling Pyrion to attack Berym, the Mafia let it be and no battle breaks out. April 23 'Rust - Episode 11: The Death Star' 'Rust - Episode 12: Road Trip' 'Rust - Episode 13: The Beach Bitches' 'Rust - Episode 14: Robot Cows' 'Rust - Episode 15: Home Sweet Home' 'Orc Central Command: Yogscast Community Server 4' '40-year old man plays games "Rust" 6 @0:00:00 – 3:05:50' *The Mafia, along with an assembled force of fans, raid Caff's base.40-year old man plays games "Rust" 6 April 24 'Flax is an ANIMAL "Rust" 1' 'Rust: Rad Bears (Barry Server) 4' *The Rad Bears are raided by the Mafia.Rust: Rad Bears (Barry Server) 4 'Orc Central Command: Yogscast Community Server 5' 'Rollin' With The ORKs: Yogscast Community Server 1' Other events on April 24 *Caff and the Rad Bears attack the Mafia, but run out of explosives and retreat.Barry's Rust Drama Alert April 24 *The Commie Lesbo Island Team is founded. April 25 'Rust With The Yogscast (Barry's Community Server) - Rusty Parkour Loot! #2' 'Rust: Rad Bears (Barry Server) 5' 'Rust : Mafia. Part 2 : Attack On Caff' *The Mafia raid Caff and his whole base. 'Rust - Episode 16: The Great Heist' *Wilsonator confirms that the best Shrek movie is the best Shrek movie. 'Barry's Rust World w/ Rythian & Friends! - 25th April 2016' 'Rust - Gathering Intel - PART #12' 'Rust #1 - Explosives for Sips & Antiflip' *Contains some parts of Rust - Gathering Intel - PART #12.Rust #1 - Explosives for Sips & Antiflip 'Rollin' With The ORKs: Yogscast Community Server 2' Other events on April 25 *Daltos and Berym fight in the Thunderdome, with Daltos winning.Barry's Rust Drama Alert April 25 April 26 'Rust: Rad Bears (Barry Server) 6' *The Rad Bears successfully raid the Southern Orcs.Rust: Rad Bears (Barry Server) 6 'Rust: Rad Bears #7 (Barry Server) - Kizzii!' 'Rust: Rad Bears #8 (Barry Server) - TWELVE YEARS!' 'Rust: Rad Bears #9 (Barry Server) - Band Practice Again' 'Rust: Rad Bears #10 (Barry Server) - The Concert' 'Rust: Rad Bears #11 (Barry Server) - Blarla' 'Rust: Rad Bears #12 (Barry Server) - BEAR! BEAR!' 'Goosey playing Rust ENG 1' 'Goosey playing Rust ENG 2' 'Rust with Turps, Berym & Barry! - 26th April 2016' *The Turp Inn is created.Rust with Turps, Berym & Barry! - 26th April 2016 'Rust #2 - With Blarla and Thrillhouse' *Construction on Sips' C4 factory begins.Rust #2 - With Blarla and Thrillhouse 'Rust - Escape to the Country - PART #13' 'Rust : Mafia. Part 3 : Caff's Revenge!' *The Rad Bears and Caff try to attack the Mafia's mountain base, but run out of explosives and retreat.Rust : Mafia. Part 3 : Caff's Revenge! 'Rust: Beyond Thunderdome.' *Rythian and Daltos fight in the Thunderdome, resulting in Rythian winning.Rust: Beyond Thunderdome. 'Ice fishing' 'Rust #1 - Commie-Lesbos Island' 'Rust: Rad Bears (Barry Server) 7' *The Rad Bears and Caff unsuccessfully attempt to raid the Mafia tower.Rust: Rad Bears (Barry Server) 7 'Flax is an ANIMAL 2' Other events on April 26 *The Orcs raid Sips Village.Rust Bugle Drama Alert April 26 April 27 'Barry's Rusty Yogscast Community Server ACTION! @0:00:00 – 1:14:40' 'Rust: Rad Bears #14 (Barry Server) - "Being Raided"' 'Goosey playing Rust ENG 3 @~1:00:00 – 4:46:41' 'Rust - A Surprise - PART #14' *Sips is finally reunited with Thrillhouse.Rust - A Surprise - PART #14 *Sips, Blarla and Thrillhouse's base is attacked by the Helicopter. 'Rust #3 - SipsCo' *Contains parts of Rust - A Surprise - PART #14, seen from Blarla's perspective.Rust #3 - SipsCo 'ORKs a Plenty: Yogscast Community Server' 'Rust #1 - A SNEAKY ATTACK' 'Rust #2 - MAN HUNT' 'Rust - Tour of Sipsville' Other events on April 27 *The Orcs, with some members of the Commie Lesbo Island Team and Swedish Town, successfully raid Daltos, his church and his followers.Bugle Drama Alert April 27 April 28 'Swedish justice (barry's server) 1' 'Swedish justice (barry's server) 2' 'Swedish justice (barry's server) 3' Other events on April 28 *Daltos and War Jakob fight in the Thunderdome and Jakob is victorious.Rust Bugle Drama Alert April 28 April 29 'Kim's Friday Night Chill! "Rust"' *Kim starts her adventure.Kim's Friday Night Chill! "Rust" *The Church of Yolology is formed. *The Church of Yolology burn down the Church of Daltos. 'Rust: Thief' April 30 'Ork City Blues: Yogscast Community Server' May 2 'Rust : Raid' May 3 'Rust Special #1 - The Server Tour' 'Rust Special #2 - Welcome to Swedish Town' *Lewis kills an innocent man and shows his true colors.Rust Special #2 - Welcome to Swedish Town 'Rust: End of DAYS 1' May 4 'Chronicle of the end; Barry's rust server' 'Rust: PurpleHaze' 'SERVER WIPE' Unnecessary videos/streams The following is a list of videos or streams that are skippable, with reasons attached to them telling why: April 20 'Rust - Episode 1: The Rad Bears | Rust RP (Barrys Community Server)' *This is the same stuff seen in Rust w/ The Caffcast! - 20th April 2016, but just seen from GamingBenjamin's perspective. April 25 'Rust: The Pyrion Flax Mafia Wars (Barry's Yogscast Community Server) Part 1: The Assault' *This is the same raid as seen in Rust : Mafia. Part 2 : Attack On Caff, but just seen from Caff's perspective. April 26 'Rust: Rad Bears #13 (Barry Server) - Base Tour' *This is an unintentional reupload of an earlier episode. The earlier episode is already on the timeline, so this is unneeded. 'Rust: The Pyrion Flax Mafia Wars (Barry's Yogscast Community Server) Part 2: The Retaliation' *This is the same battle from Rust : Mafia. Part 3 : Caff's Revenge!, but just from Caff's perspective. 'Rust : Mafia Part 4! Caff Raids Mafia Tower' *This is the same battle from Rust: Rad Bears (Barry Server) 7, just from Pyrion's perspective. 'Faster Than YOU! 2' *This is the same battle from Rust: Rad Bears (Barry Server) 7, just from Caff's perspective. Missing videos/streams GamingBenjamin's April 20 stream *SarahNightmare claimed in Rust: Rad Bears #1 - Back to the Base (Barry Server) that GamingBenjamin also had a Twitch stream of Rust going, however after checking his past streams I was unable to find anything. His YouTube channel didn't have shit either. CaffCast's 2nd April 20 Rust stream *In Rust: Rad Bears #3 - Caffcast (Barry Server), Sarah finds CaffCast again and CaffCast tells Sarah that he's also streaming Rust, but I found nuffin' on his Twitch. His YouTube channel doesn't have the right videos either. SarahNightmare's April 20 stream *SarahNightmare has a large amount of YouTube videos of Rust, starting with Rust: Rad Bears #1 - Back to the Base (Barry Server), in which she claims that she's streaming, however her Twitch channel has nothing on that. VeteranHarry's possible streams *I'm unsure of whether Barry actually has any streams on his Twitch. I was unable to find any on his profile, except the one uploaded to the Live channel (this one). Cumbercube/GamingBenjamin stream *In SarahNightmare's "Rust - The Rad Bears (Barry Server) 2," either GamingBenjamin or Cumbercube announced that they were recording, however neither of their YouTube channels (here and here) have any videos for that time. Their Twitch channels (here and possibly here) don't have anything either.Rust - The Rad Bears (Barry Server) 2 @2:00:00 – @2:03:40 Notes and references